Pardonne moi
by Jinkoo
Summary: Nos choix ne sont pas toujours dicté par notre coeur, parfois, on nous force à les faire...


Kikou à tous, vila une new fic qui est un chapitre unique. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas ni même la chanson qui à été écrit par le groupe X-Japan. 

Bonne lecture !!!!

Pardonne-moi 

Oh ! I'm looking at you

(Oh, je t'observe)

Can't control myself

(Je ne peux me contrôler)

Nothing but pain for me

(Rien à par de la douleur pour moi)

Un jeune homme caché dans l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur présent dans le parc de Poudlard observait avec tristesse la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds assise par terre près du lac entrain de déverser toutes les larmes présentent dans son corps.

Wipe your tears from your eyes

(Sèche les larmes de tes yeux)

Just leave and forget me

(Pars simplement, et oublie-moi)

No need to be hurt anymore

(Je n'ai pas besoin d'être blessé une fois de plus)

Son regard d'ébène fixait la demoiselle, il avait envie de la retrouver, d'aller la consoler mais il ne pouvait pas, cela lui avait été interdit par l'un de ses 'amis' qui avait envie de l'avoir pour lui.

Go away from me now

(Pars loin de moi à présent)

I don't know what is love

(Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour)

No need to be hurt anymore

(Je n'ai pas besoin d'être blessé une fois de plus)

Nombreuse fur les fois où il avait eu envie d'aller contre cet ordre mais il n'en avait pas la force, il avait déjà assez souffert, il l'avait déjà assez faite souffrir. Il la détaillait avec admiration. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

You said, "I miss you so much"

(Tu disais que je te manquais tant)

"Everynight thinking of you

(" Toutes les nuits à penser à toi

and facing loneliness"

(Et revêtant ma solitude")

De longs cheveux blonds tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses hanches, des yeux d'un bleu plus envoûtant que celui du ciel. Une voix douce qu'il avait tant aimé entendre à ses oreilles lorsqu'elle lui murmurait des mots tendres quand ils se réveillaient après une nuit ensemble dans un endroit inconnu de tous.

But when you feel sadness

(Mais quand tu te sens triste)

Never can I stay with you

(Je ne peux jamais rester avec toi)

Cependant, un jour alors qu'il révisait tranquillement, 'il' était arrivé, il l'avait menacé, il lui avait interdit de l'approcher, il l'avait battu, frappé jusqu'à ce que son sang se répande hors de son corps puis il l'avait soigné tout en prenant soin de lui laisser une fine cicatrice pour qu'il ce r'appel de ce qui venait de ce produire et que s'il ne suivait pas les ordres cela recommencerait.

I'm not the one you need

(Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin)

Close your eyes and forget me

(Ferme tes yeux et oublie moi)

There's nothing I can do anymore

(Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire)

C'est alors qu'une autre personne arrivait au-près du lac. Il s'accroupit au côté de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras et ce mit à la bercer tendrement. Une douleur apparue dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Il devrait à présent vivre sans elle à jamais. Il devrait la voir s'épanouir aux bras de celui qu'il admirait autrefois.

I lost my way

(J'ai perdu mon chemin)

Son cœur se brisait, se déchirait, de fines larmes s'écoulaient alors de ses yeux sombre. Son regard se posa alors sur son poigné qui le maintenait à l'arbre. Le noir de ses yeux était perdu dans le fin trait qui se trouvait. Il soufrai. Le souvenir de ce moment là lui faisait mal mais pas autant que celui où il lui avait dit adieu.

I've been walking in the night of tears

(Je marchais dans une nuit de larmes)

There I found someone was holding you

(Quand j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui te tenait)

As the night was all falling down

(Comme la nuit tombait)

With my love also vanished my vision of you

(Avec mon amour, ma vision de toi a disparu)

Il lui avait menti, prétextant qu'il ne faisait que ce servir d'elle, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Qu'elle n'était rien à part un simple objet avec lequel il avait joué et à présent était usé et bon à jeté. Il était alors parti essayant de ne pas penser à la tristesse et la déception présente dans le regard de son aimée.

My heart is cold now

(Mon coeur est froid maintenant)

Il c'est alors juré qu'il n'aimerait jamais plus personne. Il voulait rester seul à jamais. Se punir pour ce qu'il venait de faire à l'élue de son cœur. Il se jurait de fermer son cœur à tout sentiment humain pour ne plus faire souffrir les autres inutilement. Son âme était emplit de remords, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était vraiment qu'un lâche.

Wipe your tears from your eyes

(Sèche les larmes de tes yeux)

Just leave and forget me

(Pars simplement, et oublie-moi)

No need to be hurt anymore

(Je n'ai pas besoin d'être blessé une fois de plus)

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus noir, très peu d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et celle qui était présente dans l'immense étendue sombre n'avait que très peu d'éclat, comme si elle comprenait le jeune homme perdu dans un flot de pensées obscures quant à son futur. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

You said, "I need you always."

(Tu disais : "j'ai toujours besoin de toi")

"Everyday thinking of you

(« pensant à toi chaque jour)

and living loneliness."

( Et vivant de solitude")

Son regard ténébreux fixait toujours les deux silhouettes auprès du lac. Son attention redoubla lorsque le garçon prit doucement le menton de la demoiselle entre ses mains fines et douces et l'embrassa doucement, fixant avec un air triomphal l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme abattu. Il caressait la chevelure soigneuse de la jeune fille en murmurant des mots que l'homme ne comprenait pas d'où il était.

But when you feel sadness

(Mais quand tu te sens triste)

Never can I stay with you

(Je ne peux jamais rester avec toi)

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer. Lentement, de fines larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, tout lui expliquer et vivre avec elle. L'aimer encore et encore. Dormir dans ses bras, la consoler lors de ses moments de fragilité. Prendre soin d'elle. Il est pourtant trop tard…

Go away from me now

(Pars loin de moi à présent)

I don't know what is love

(Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour)

No need to be hurt anymore

(Je n'ai pas besoin d'être blessé une fois de plus )

Devait-il vivre ? Méritait-il de vivre ? Méritait-il de mourir ? Pouvait-il atteindre le repos éternel après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Non, il ne pouvait pas…Il lui fallait souffrir à son tour et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable petite existence.

Can't find my way

(Je ne peux trouver mon chemin)

Fin

Ps 1: Pour information, les paroles de la chanson montrent ce que disait le jeune homme à la demoiselle lors de leur séparation.

A votre avis, qui est qui ???

Kisssssssoux

Ps 2 : une tite review s'il vous plait ''


End file.
